Das seltsame Treiben der Herren Sheppard und McKay
by Arielen
Summary: Samantha Carter erwischt Rodney McKay und John Sheppard in einer höchst pikanten Situation im Labor, oder vielleicht doch nicht? So ganz kann man bei den leidenschaftlichen Spielern nicht sicher sein - wie sie schon bald feststellen muss...


**Titel: **Das seltsame Treiben der Herren Sheppard und McKay

**Autor: **Kris

**Serie: **Stargate Atlantis

**Genre:** Humor

**Charakter/Pairings: **Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Samantha Carter, Radek Zelenka

**Rating:** PG-13

**Staffel/Spoiler:** Staffel 4, Spoiler für „Das Spiel" aus Staffel 3

**Anmerkung des Autors:** Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen. Die ganze Sache sollte ein Drabble sein, aber da ich nicht kurz und knapp bleiben wollte ist eine kurze Szene von gut tausend Worten draus geworden. Ich hoffe ihr habt euren Spaß dabei.

**Kurzinhalt:** Samantha Carter erwischt Rodney McKay und John Sheppard in einer höchst pikanten Situation im Labor, oder vielleicht doch nicht? So ganz kann man bei den leidenschaftlichen Spielern nicht sicher sein - oder?

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Eigentlich hatte sich Samantha Carter nur persönlich über den Stand der Forschungen in Rodney McKays Abteilung erkundigen wollen, weil er sie noch nicht für den wöchentlichen Statusbericht eingereicht hatte und dieser längst überfällig war.

Nun aber blieb sie abrupt vor der offenen Tür des Labors stehen. Zwar stand sie in einem Winkel, in dem sie noch nicht in den Raum hinein sehen, aber alles hören konnte. Vielleicht war das auch gut so, denn so bekam sie Dinge mit, die ihr sonst verborgen geblieben wären.

Zuerst vernahm sie nur ein leises aber tiefes Seufzen, dann eine ganze Weile nichts außer dem Rascheln des Synthetikmaterials ihrer Uniformjacken. Als nächstes erklang ein angestrengtes Keuchen gefolgt von einem tiefen Stöhnen.

Und schließlich kam ein gemurmeltes „... verdammt hart!" aus der Kehle des Kanadiers, begleitet von leisem Lachen, das sie recht eindeutig Colonel Sheppard zuordnen konnte.

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

Was trieben die beiden da?

Sie _würden_ doch nicht etwa?

Als auch noch ein kehliges „Aahhhhhhhh!" erklang, hatte sie genug gehört. Vielleicht war es jetzt wirklich an der Zeit in diesem Raum zu erscheinen und dem seltsamen Treiben ihrer Stellvertreter ein Ende zu setzen.

Entschlossen rauschte sie in das Labor und sah in den Augenwinkeln gerade noch, wie die Hände der beiden Männer unter dem Tisch verschwanden und der große Bildschirm an der Wand erlosch.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Für einen Moment entgleisten ihre Gesichtzüge, dann fing sie sich wieder und setzte eine strenge Miene auf.

Sie blieb vor den beiden Männern stehen und stützte die Hände auf die Tischplatte, um sich leicht vorzubeugen. Während Colonel Sheppard sein unschuldigstes Gesicht aufsetzte und dabei doch der Schalk buchstäblich in seinen Augen glitzerte, war das Gesicht des Astrophysikers tiefrot angelaufen und er japste nach Luft, als wolle er seine Fassung wieder gewinnen. Er wirkte ertappt, verletzt und wütend zugleich.

Ja, sie schien wirklich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht zu sein, denn das taugte doch nichts!

„Dürfte ich fragen, was hier los ist?" fragte Sam etwas schärfer als sie eigentlich wollte. Immerhin musste sie jetzt, ob sie wollte oder nicht, die Vorgesetzte hervor kehren. Schließlich hatte sie beide während der Dienstzeit bei etwas erwischt, nicht unbedingt mit Arbeit zu tun hatte.

Auch wenn ihr nicht einmal klar war, was die beiden hier eigentlich miteinander getrieben hatten.

Für einen Moment keimte in ihr ein gewisser Verdacht auf ... immerhin war ihr schon aufgefallen, wie innig die Freundschaft zwischen dem Kanadier und dem Piloten war. Eigentlich hatte sie diese Beziehung mit den Gefühlen gleigesetzt, die sie gegenüber den Mitgliedern von SG-1 hegte. Ganz offensichtlich schien das hier aber wesentlich tiefer zu gehen.

„Sie können ruhig die Hände wieder auf den Tisch legen", fügte sie etwas freundlicher hinzu. „Ich werde sie ihnen schon nicht mit einem Laser abschneiden."

Die Männer kamen ihrer Aufforderung zögerlich nach, zumindest mit einer Hand. Die jeweils entgegengesetzte blieb unter dem Tisch und sie wirkten weiterhin sehr nervös und angespannt. Sam kam es so vor, als nestelten oder fingerten sie verdeckt an etwas herum.

„Wir haben ..." druckste McKay.

„... ein Problem klären wollen!" fügte John Sheppard etwas kecker hinzu und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

„Ja, ein Problem klären wollen bezüglich einiger logischer Reihen, nichts besonderes also. Der Colonel wollte von mir eine Einführung in unsere Arbeit haben, und die habe ich ihm gegeben."

„Aha...", entgegnete Sam immer noch nicht schlauer aus den Äußerungen der beiden geworden und sie fragte sich – wie persönlich dieser Einführung war, und ob sie überhaupt etwas mit Mathematik zu tun hatte.

Denn warum war das Haar des Kanadiers so verwuschelt und weshalb waren drei statt den üblichen zwei Knöpfen am schwarzen Uniformhemd des Piloten offen, dass zudem noch ein wenig schief saß?

„Dann haben sie sicher auch die Zeit, mir zu erklären, warum ich ihren Statusbericht immer noch nicht bekommen habe ..."

Im nächsten Moment verstummte sie abrupt, denn Radek Zelenka tauchte hinter einem Aufbau von elektronischen Messgeräten auf. Der passte nun so gar nicht in das Bild, das er sich von dieser Szene gemacht hatte.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während der Tscheche breit grinste. McKay und Sheppard zuckten zusammen und drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihm hin. Steckte er etwa auch noch mit den beiden unter einer Decke?

„Ich kann die Sache aufklären, ehe sie noch Falsches von uns denken." Der kleine Wissenschaftler schien ihre verwirrten Blicke richtig zu deuten und ließ sich überhaupt nicht von Sheppard und McKay beeindrucken, die ihn eindringlich anstarrten.

Er sprach schnell weiter, als Rodney bereits den Mund öffnete. „Ich muss schon sa..."

„_Colonel Sheppard und Rodney wollten nur endgültig klären_...", erhob der Tscheche seine Stimme mit einem süffisanten Unterton. „.._.wer von den beiden eigentlich schneller beim Lösen von Sudokos ist_, deshalb haben sie ihre beiden I-Pods mit dem Laptop und dem Monitor synchronisiert, um sich gegenseitig kontrollieren zu können."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Das ganze ist Teil meines Projekts, und ich habe Colonel Sheppard gebeten, mich aufgrund seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten zu unterstützen."

Sam Carter musste unwillkürlich lachen.

Sie glaubte Radek Zelenka mehr als Rodney McKay, denn Sheppard, der sich verlegen auf die Lippen biss und zu dem Kanadier hinüber schielte, ließ nun auch die andere Hand sehen, die ein kleines flaches Gerät hielt.

„Schon gut, Rodney, du brauchst keine Ausflüchte mehr zu suchen," resignierte der Colonel während seine Augen etwas ganz anderes sagte. „Du weißt doch, unsere Spielleidenschaft fliegt immer wieder auf."

„Das letzte Mal hat es aber fast zwei Jahre gebraucht", begehrte Rodney McKay noch einmal auf wie ein trotziges kleines Kind.

Er räusperte sich, legte auch seinen I-Pod auf den Tisch und fischte einen USB-Stick aus seiner Tasche. „Hier sind meine Berichte. Ich hatte sie eigentlich selbst bringen wollen, aber nun erledigt sich das ja von selbst", erklärte er schon etwas ruhiger.

Dann glätteten sich seine verkniffenen Gesichtszüge ganz – etwas, das sie in dieser Situation nun gar nicht von ihm erwartet hätte.

Sam glaubte ihren Augen und Ohren nicht zu trauen, als der Kanadier leise – aber nicht leise genug – zu seinen Worten hinzufügte, während er John Sheppard mit einem besitzergreifenden Blick bedachte: „Na, ja, solange nur das ans Licht kommt..."


End file.
